ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam D. Collins
This ninja is an oc of ninjagoguineapigs. Please do not use this character without my permission, and any similarities to another oc of someone else's is entirely coincidental, and a work of ninjagoguineapigs obsessive mind. Sam H. colins Ah, Sam. Where to start? Born into a rich family, Sam has lived the life of luxury his whole life. Though being rich, Sam in no way is stuck up or arrogant, rather just being confedent at times (not to be confused with cocky, haha) though saying that, it doesn't mean he was always that way, and in fact, he joined the ninja team by accident. Sam- the story of his life Ever since he was a kid, Sam had been well aware of his elemental shadow powers- just like his cousin, shade, whom he was very close with. He lost his parents, sophia and evan due to a tragic car crash when he was only six. Of course, he didn't realize this, and lived for many years believing a lie- that they had gone on a long trip and it would be a long time before their return. Their aunt (shades mom) had not truly lied, though, they had gone on a trip- to the departed realm. At the age of twelve, Sam's aunt finally confessed about the car crash, and Sam was never the same. For several months, Sam became overwhelmed with questions and hatred- not only that why his aunt kept it from him- but also, why he believed such a stupid lie in the first place. By fourteen, Shade and Sam took to street fighting- since they won literally every time (they were the only ones with elemental powers) and accumulated money to stay alive from it, too. Life was going fine for them- not necessarily good, but fine. One day, shade left Sam to go in this supposed "tournament of elements" that could possibly win them a fortune. Sam couldn't say no to that, and sent shade on his way. The result when his cousin came back? Not a fortune, not anything, just a huge anicondrai war, which shade fought in. Shade was not hailed as a hero, and in fact, a few weeks later, shade and Sam landed themselves in kriptarium prison for street fighting. The ninja actually broke shade out, kai claimed that they owed shade one for helping them in the serpentine wars, and shade refused to go out unless they broke Sam out too, in which the ninja obliged. That day was the greatest turning point in Sam's life. He wanted to live a better life than street fighting, which was a bottomless hole that was slowly consuming him, and he knew that he had to make a change in his life right here, right now. The next day, Sam found the ninja trying to stop a bank robbery, and he immeadialy ran in and helped, to the ninjas pleasure. Kai immediatly took to sam, sharing the same kind of "do I care?" Personality. The rest is basically history, Sam eventually joined the ninja team, helped the ninja through almost every battle, and redeemed his life so to speak. Appearance Before his life with the ninja, Sam wore ripped clothing and dusty jeans, but he later on wore the signature black and blue robes of shade, preferring the half-mask to the full ninja mask. For his causal clothes, he just wears a hoodie with a dark blue streak in it, and some jeans. Personality Sam is... the full package. He is very charismatic and streetworthy, and like jay and Ronan, he can talk his way out of any situation. Trivia * Sam initially had a small crush on jade, but it was later revealed that jade already liked cole, and only saw Sam as a friend. * Sam's best freind on the ninja team is kai, who (like I said earlier) share common interests and personalities. * Sam was the first of my oc's to join the team, everyone else joining from possession to hands of time. * Sam has a trademark scar running though his eyeCategory:Ninja Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Shadow Category:Vehicles Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Ninjagoguineapigs Universe Category:Ninjagoguineapigs universe